Darklyn, Kane
Kane Darklyn was a young Antrixian that came into prominence after the Skrimish at Phantom Station. Born on Caladan, Kane and his family went into hiding with other members of the Antrixian Commonwealth, fleeing the assault of Republic/Imperial forces in 19 BBY. Living in a small, isolated Antrixian community, Kane was trained in the ways of the Jinsai by his father, Mathin Darklyn, a Jinsai that had been in service to House Atraydes. After going missing for almost a year on the planet Ukio, Kane was found and returned to his family. Three years later, the Antrixian refugees were forced to flee again, this time pursued by slavers hired by the Empire to capture them. Crash landing on a remote world near the Hataar Sector, the survivors of the group managed to barely eek out an existence for a handful of years. During that time, Kane stepped forward to act as the defender for the group of children and disabled survivors. Finally, in 2 ABY, Kane and his fellow survivors were rescued by Jev Cray and Ulic Rossini. Kane and his group traveled to Phantom Station where they were united with other survivors of the Antrixian Purge. Kane was quick to pledge his service to Graydon Strykia, even though Graydon pushed Kane to use patience and wait until he was ready to serve. After coming to Phantom Station and joining with the Shadow Wolves, Kane began to continue his Jinsai training with Moraine Sandoval, along side others such as Rashara Damodred and Anna Verkaik. Indoctrination During the year that Kane was missing, he had been kidnapped by an agent of Imperial Intelligence working under Orvin Palter. Palter had been attempting to track down rumors of the in-hiding Marissa Strykia, which he felt could lead him to finding and capturing the renegade Dontaine Strykia. Instead, Palter and his agents stumbled upon the small group of Antrixian refugees that Kane was a part of. Palter siezed the opportunity to have Kane captured and brainwashed as part of his experimental plan to insert sleeper agents into various rebel organizations. His ultimate goal would be to have Kane act as a sleeper unit and when in position, assassiniate Marissa Strykia if she was ever to surface within the Antrixian Resistance. After a year of programming, brainwashing, and training, Kane was returned to Ukio, where he could be found by members of the small Antrixian community. Appearance and Personality Kane was best known for being a steadfast, determined young man that had natural leadership qualities. Unaware of his Imperial brainwashing, Kane was fiercely loyal and traditional about the Jinsai and Antrixian society. While his father had trained him well to be a Jinsai, Kane went on to learn as much as he could about his people, their culture, and the Commonwealth government. While fleeing from slavers and the Empire, Kane easily assumed the role as guardian and leader for the small group of Antrixians that he ended up sheparding. Kane’s primary goal was to serve the Commonwealth and assist in overthrowing the Imperial Occupation in anyway he could. RPG D6 Stats Type: Jinsai Warrior DEXTERITY 3D+2 Blaster 4D+2, Dodge 6D, Firearms 5D+1, Melee Combat 4D+1, (s)Melee Combat: Shao’dengia Technique 6D+2, Running 5D+1, Thrown Weapons 6D KNOWLEDGE 3D Bureaucracy 4D+2, (s)Bureaucracy: Antrixian Landsraad 6D+2, Cultures 5D, (s)Cultures: Antrixian Commonwealth 6D+2, History 4D+1, (s)History: Antrixian Commonwealth 6D, Intimidation 5D, Languages 5D, Planetary Systems 4D+1, (s)Scholar: Antrixian Lore 7D, Streetwise 6D+1, Tactics 4D+2, Willpower 4D+1 MECHANICAL 2D+1 Beast Riding 5D, Communications 3D+1, Repulsorlift Operations 4D+2 PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 5D, Command 5D+1, Con 4D, Hide 4D+1, (s)Persuasion: Oration 6D, Search 6D+2, Sneak 5D+1 STRENGTH 3D+1 Brawling 4D+2, (s)Brawling: Shao’dengia Technique 7D, Lifting 5D, Stamina 6D, Swimming 4D+2 TECHNICAL 2D+2 First Aid 4D+2, Melee Weapon Repair 5D+2 Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast riding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Manuevers: Backfist, backflip, back strike, blade kick, crescent attack, disarm, dislocate limb, flip, flying kick, foot sweep, high kick, iron fist, weapon block, weapon steal. Melee Maneuvers: Crescent attack, dazing blow, disarm, double sweep, jab, riposte, slash, thrust. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 12 Move: 10 Equipment: Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters